Such Small Hands
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de snaxo] " Des années après leur chute, Hannibal et Will sont sur le point d'être arrêtés."
**Note d'auteur 1 : Hey ! Première traduction pour cette série. On espère que ce petit One Shot vous plaira !**

 _ **Thanks to snaxo for allowing us to translate her fanfiction.**_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hannibal ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à snaxo. Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Bonne lecture, et nous sommes désolées s'il reste des fautes !**

* * *

 **« Tu peux encore partir. »**

 **« Arrêtes. »**

 **« Tu n'as pas à être pris toi aussi. »**

 **« Hannibal. »** Lança Will d'une voix étrangement calme. Hannibal pouvait à peine l'entendre dans le vacarme des sirènes. **« Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour m'enfuir à la dernière minute. »**

 **« Mais - »**

Will l'interrompit avec un regard, les lèvres pincées et la mâchoire serrée. Il soupira en regardant son mari d'un air presque triste. Hannibal s'assit sur un bureau poussé contre le mur, son corps montrant les signes d'un combat que Will savait presque perdu. Lui s'en était sorti relativement indemne. Il avait évité la course poursuite avec Jack en restant simplement chez lui ce jour-là.

Ils s'étaient finalement fait prendre, ou étaient sur le point de se faire prendre. Les détails n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance. Ce qui était important en revanche, c'était le son des sirènes un peu plus fort chaque seconde. Un bruit qui lui rappelait ce jour à Wolf Trap, des années auparavant et qui n'était désormais plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

 **« Je ne vais pas te laisser maintenant. »** S'enquit Will avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui pour que leurs cuisses se touchent. **« Ils me retrouveraient d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je préfère que ce soit avec toi. »**

 **« C'est affreusement stupide de ta part, mon cher. »**

Will pouffa, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire qui tira sur l'ancienne cicatrice, presque effacée aujourd'hui. **« Peut-être. »** Admit le jeune homme, qui pencha la tête pour regarder Hannibal. **« Mais ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas heureux que je choisisse de rester. »**

Les lèvres d'Hannibal s'étirèrent dans un bref sourire. **« Je suis toujours heureux quand tu décide de rester, Will. »**

Les yeux du jeune homme plongèrent dans ceux d'Hannibal pour lui montrer tout ce sur quoi il ne pouvait mettre de mots. Les sirènes devinrent de plus en plus fortes, et une petite voix dans sa tête se demanda combien il devait y en avoir pour produire un bruit aussi assourdissant.

Il entendit une première voiture s'engager dans la rue où se trouvait leur appartement actuel et prit la main d'Hannibal dans la sienne, la serra avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que leur porte d'entrée soit enfoncée. Will le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il fallait trois minutes pour monter en courant les escaliers qu'il avait emprunté tellement de fois, cinq minutes pour les monter normalement, et dix à quinze minutes pour les monter en transportant un corps.

Hannibal s'agrippait autant à lui, ce qui rendait son emprise presque douloureuse. Will s'en fichait. Il chérissait le simple fait de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, la manière dont Hannibal caressait le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

Will baissa la tête, la posa sur l'épaule d'Hannibal et ferma les yeux pour mémoriser ce sentiment. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient le faire, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il ne voulait pas l'oublier.

Les sirènes se turent mais furent remplacées par le bruit sourd de pas et par le vacillement des lumières au travers des fenêtres. Moins d'une minute, estima Will.

Hannibal enfouit son visage dans les boucles de Will, fermant à son tour brièvement les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme, un geste aussi léger qu'une plume, avant de lui murmurer : **« Prêt ? »**

L'unique mot eut à peine passé ses lèvres que le bruit fracassant de la porte enfoncée résonna. Les cris des autorités retentirent et le _clic_ distinctif d'un pistolet fit écho contre l'homme armé.

Will ouvrit les yeux, prêt à être le témoin de la destruction de tout ce qu'il avait apprit à aimer.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis ! On vous dit à bientôt et on vous fait des bisous !**


End file.
